New Beginnings
by qsmadness007
Summary: Set during Season 5, George on the mend from his pain killer addiction. A february profilerfans challenge fic.
1. Default Chapter

Challenge : New Beginnings  
Title of Fic: Recovering  
Rating: PG  
Brief Plot Summary: the first day george realizes that he doesn't need the drugs.  
Relationship: rich/George

The faint sounds of a Puccini opera seem to drift from some unknown place, as my brown eyes open, trying to place where I am. An unknown hazy seems to be over my eyes, and my head is pounding, not from the opera music, but from something else. I can barely remember what happened last night, much less what day it is. I blink my eyes hard, and struggle to sit up, on the green felt couch which I am sitting on. I gaze around the room, realizing this is probably my apartment, but in a strange way it doesn't seem like my apartment. Then, I realize why, it is clean. I don't remember seeing it clean for a long time.

I hear a voice in one of the bedrooms humming along with the opera. My brown slippers are next to the couch, so I slip them on my feet, noticing a dull pain from my hip, still from the car accident months ago, as I pull myself to a standing position, and drag myself along the blue carpet, pass one of the red walls, peaking my head into the bedroom.

His black shoulder length hair has fallen partially in his eyes, as he sits over a drafting table sketching something. His brown eyes dart up at a picture he is using for inspiration in the corner of the room, when he spots me. "Come in here you. How are you feeling, still feel like you need the drugs?"

I step into the room farther, blinking at him. "No, but some aspirin might be okay, my head is killing me."

He gives me a soft smile. "Sorry," He says in away that he is both apologetic I am in pain, and also that I wasn't going to get any pain medication. I wasn't allowed any form of pain reliever, not even anything holistic. It was my own fault though.

He jumps up from the artist stool he had been sitting on, and pulls me into a big hug. I rest my head on his chest, even though he is an inch or so shorter than I am. "At least you slept well though, "he runs his fingers playfully through my hair.

"What time is it anyway?"

"6 pm."

I pull away from him a bit groggy, looking into his eyes, "what time did I go to sleep?"

"9pm."

"Wow, I have slept most of the day."

"Yeah, that's okay though, you needed the sleep." He gives me a soft smile and a kiss on the forehead. "How do you feel otherwise, craving anything?"

"Coffee."

He gives me a soft concerned smile, "is that all?"

"Actually it is." I give him a soft smile. For once, in a long time, I think this is all I am craving. Nothing else, even though the pain in my hip is slight, and it is beginning to seem like I can live my life without those pills which have been keeping me going for a long time.


	2. 2

Challenge : New Beginnings  
Title of Fic: Recovering  
Rating: PG  
Brief Plot Summary: the first day george realizes that he doesn't need the drugs.  
Relationship: rich/George

He escorts me back to the living room, making me sit on the couch that I had just gotten up from. "Sit for awhile." He gives me a soft smile. "I will make dinner, don't go back to sleep," and heads into the small kitchen near the living room. I smile, I don't remember the last time I have admired him walking away from me, he has such a cute petite frame.

I hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I call, knowing that I am closer to the door. I stand up to go get it, and feel a bit dizzy. 

I just realized he has turned off the Puccini opera, it must have been coming from the small radio from the kitchen. I lie on the floor for a second, I am sure the person can wait while I try to regain my composure. This feeling is a weird feeling, even as I lie against the plush carpet; it seems the world is still spinning.

Richard walks out of the kitchen. "I'll get it." He notices me on the floor. He doesn't say anything but gives me a shy little smile, as if in some way he might have known something like this might happen. He bends over my head, and plants a little kiss on my forehead. He grabs my hand, and pulls me to a sitting position. "Stay on the couch, for five minutes can you do that?" 

I pull myself up, and nod. I sit on the couch; all my limbs are starting to hurt. My first reaction is to look for the altoids container where I had the drugs, but I remembered I was through with that. I don't need the drugs anymore; I need to get my job back so that I can help Kim Doyle out. Okay, maybe I just want my job back, I am sure she can help we get a lot of files, she seems okay. I just worry sometimes; I hate the idea that I am being replaced, that I might not get my job back.

"He still is getting some of the withdrawal effects." I hear Richard say, as he comes into the hallway. I hadn't heard the other voice, and it is odd because Richard was talking very soft. Or maybe it is the fact that a loud drum seems to have started playing in my ears.

I am curious to know who this person is so, I glance up. Bailey Malone is standing in the hallway, smiling down at me. "How's it going?"

I start to stand to give him a hug, but Richard makes a little tsk tsk sound with the back of his throat, and I remain seated. "Bailey is going to join us for dinner, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." I give Bailey a smile, hoping that he understands.

He smiles back, a warm sympathetic kind of smile. He sits down next to me on the couch, as Richard goes back into the kitchen. "Thanks for stopping by." I give him another smile, unintentionally touching my hand to my temple, my headache ringing with loud pain again.

"Not a problem. I'm glad to hear you are of the drugs, or so Richard says. I am sure he is not lying though you definitely look like a person going through withdrawal." He chuckles a deep baritone chuckle.

"Yeah. I…" I stop myself, I was going to say that I wanted to be on the team again. But I stop myself. He probably knows that. It is nice to know that he isn't mad at me about my mess-up, and has come to visit me, even though I must look like a mess. I think I have been wearing the same pajamas for four days now, or maybe five all the days seem to be blurring together, and apparently I missed most of today anyway.

"I'm glad you are doing better though, we missed you, but I am glad you are in capable hands. Richard has a lot of patience, and you are definitely going to need it."

"Yeah, he does, I only wish I knew where it came from. But I am so lucky to have him sometimes." I smile wishfully, pondering on how lucky I am.

Bailey puts his arm around my shoulder and gives me a little hug. "I am glad, because we definitely want you to come back in top shape when ever you can."


End file.
